


Back To You

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Whilst in her home town, the reader drags to boys to a town party. Dean gets jealous when an old flame tries to win her, and shows the reader exactly how he feels about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To You

'We're really going?' Sam asked, looking at the flyer in disdain, and you nodded, smiling at him and his brother. 'To a...a...'

'A ceilidh. Yes.' Your excitement was palpable as the Winchesters looked at each other with concern. 'Come on. We can let our hair down. I haven't been home in forever, and my parents _always_ go.'

Dean frowned, pulling the flyer from his brother's hands. 'I guess there's gonna be beer. So that's a plus. I thought we were only stopping for a couple of days so you could check in on your folks?'

'Look, the party is tonight. Everyone in town will be there. I haven't spent much time at home in the last couple years, less since I left for college.'

Both boys looked at each other dubiously, and you gave your best puppy dog look, clasping your hands together. You knew you were going to win – there wasn't much you couldn't convince Dean and Sam to do. Ever since you'd started living at the bunker, helping out with their hunting, you'd managed to convince them to have _lives_ at the same time.

'Please?' Your final pleading argument was short and simple and worked like a charm. Dean's face crumpled and Sam sighed, before both of them nodded. 'Yes! Great. Ah, my mom is gonna be so happy. She loves the annual parties, and she's gonna love you both.'

'You told her about us?' Dean winced and you nodded.

'Well, I didn't tell her what you do for a living. I just said I was...rooming with you and helping out with your...er...business. I didn't go into much detail.' You giggled uneasily. 'Mostly she just wanted to know if you were handsome and single.'

'Oh right?' Sam raised and eyebrow and you blushed a furious red. 'And what did you say?' Your eyes flickered to Dean briefly, before you waved a hand dismissively.

'Don't be stupid, Sammy, you're my best friends. Why on earth would I say anything to her?' You turned away towards the car, ignoring the little voice that repeated what you'd said to your mother. _Well, Sam is the sweetest. He's like a cuddly puppy. Best friend a girl could have. And Dean? Dean is...he's...perfect._ Of course, your mom had immediately seized on that.

You'd had to explain that Dean most certainly did not look at you that way – he treated you like an annoying little sister. Your mother had been slightly disappointed, but had asked you to bring them along to the ceilidh anyway.

'Come on, I wanna go get ready!'

You missed the shared look between Sam and Dean, before they begrudgingly followed behind.

*****

Night fell quickly, and you were practically bouncing with excitement as Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot in front of town hall. Music was filled the starry night, as people loitered outside, the party already in full swing. The music was traditional folk music, and you were already tapping your foot along, ignoring the apprehension from both hunters.

'You do this every year?' Sam asked, slowly climbing from the car as you leapt out.

'It's town tradition.' You gushed. 'There's gonna be so many people I haven't seen in forever. Come on!' You grinned, rushing them along, knowing they were going slower to annoy you. They been relieved at least to find that traditional dress for parties like this was casual, and both of them were wearing jeans with a plaid shirt. They fit in rather well.

You'd opted for a red summer dress, pinning your hair up, and whilst you'd been at your parent's house, you'd raided the closet for your favourite pair of boots. Keeping your legs bare, you could feel the slight autumn chill in the air, but you didn't mind. You were flushed with excitement anyway.

'This is...new.' Dean muttered as you pulled both him and Dean into the hall, hearing a shriek of your name. Your mother came running over, embracing you with a kiss on each cheek.

'I was wondering when you'd get here!' She gushed, looking over at your companions. 'And these must be your friends. Hello, I'm Mrs Y/L/N.' She grabbed their hands, shaking them with enthusiasm, and you stifled a giggle at their terrified expressions. Sam recovered before Dean, giving his usual polite smile, before you pulled your mom away.

'Mom, you're crowding.' You covered your mouth with your hand, hiding your laughter as she went red.

'Sorry. It's just nice to finally have you home, and to see the nice boys you've been spending so much time with.' She looked back to the Winchesters, just missing Dean mouth “boys?” at his brother. 'She talks about you all the time in her emails. You obviously take very good care of her.'

'Oh no, ma'am. Your daughter takes care of us.' Dean grinned, Sam nodding in agreement. 'We'd be lost with out her.' Your mom beamed as you blushed, and Dean winked at you.

'Shut up.' You muttered, elbowing him gently. 'Come on, let's go have some fun.'

'Fletcher is here,' your mother said, wiggling her eyebrows. 'He's been asking after you.'

' _Mom_!' You growled, and she laughed, before moving away to greet someone else. Dean and Sam looked at you curiously, prompting you to scowl.

'Who's Fletcher?' Sam asked, glancing sideways at his brother.

'He _was_ my high school sweetheart.' You ignored their looks, heading towards the main party hall. 'It didn't work out. For obvious reasons. Oh my god! Sandra!' Your voice became very high pitched as you ran across the hall, spotting an old friend from high school. Within minutes, two more friends had popped up, leaving Sam and Dean awkwardly stood by as you talked animatedly with your friends. 'And this is Sam and Dean.'

'Oh my god.' All three of the other women stared, making the brothers shift uncomfortably. 'Did they fall out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue?' Sandra asked, giggling. You waved her off, not looking at either man, embarrassed by your friend's open ogling. After a few moments, they wandered off, making you promise to come by for drinks before you left town.

'Well, this is fun.' Dean said. 'Can we go?'

'No!' You pouted, pulling on his sleeve. 'It's not even nine, Dean. Don't be so boring.'

'Is that Y/N?' A voice from behind you said, and you turned, your eyes widening as you saw Fletcher behind you. He was taller than you remembered, his pretty boy face now the rugged handsome face of a grown man, and you ran to him, throwing your arms around him. 'I didn't think you'd come! You haven't been back in years!'

'We were nearby!' You replied, smiling widely as his hands held yours. 'I couldn't resist, knowing it was this time of the year. Plus, my mom was bugging me to visit, and where Dad's been sick and everything.'

Fletcher nodded, standing back a little. 'You look fantastic.' He smiled, and you blushed, giving a little curtsy, as Dean made a face behind you. 'I mean, seriously, you're just a beautiful as I remember.' His smile only widened, and he looked up, suddenly noticing the men you were with. 'These your...friends?'

You nodded, turning towards the Winchesters. 'This is Sam, and Dean.'

'Fletcher.' Fletcher offered his hand, and Sam shook it with a tight smile, whilst Dean kept his face stoic. Fletcher must have sensed the animosity, and stepped back, keeping hold of your hand. 'Hey, Y/N, you wanna dance? It's been a long time.'

You glanced back at Sam and Dean, the former giving you a nod and a smile. Dean didn't move, and your smile slipped for a second before Fletcher tugged on your arm. Looking at him, you nodded, your happy expression back in place as you allowed him to lead you out into the crowd.

*****

'I don't like him.' Dean growled, folding his arms and leaning back against the pillar. Sam rolled his eyes, after hearing his brother say the same thing for the fifth time in a row. He picked up a cocktail sausage off of his plate, munching on it as Dean continued to moan beside him. 'I mean, look at him. He's probably an accountant or something boring like that. And the way he's touching her? Talk about grabby.'

'I don't know.' Sam said, shrugging. 'She looks like she's enjoying herself.'

You laughed loudly as Fletcher span you around to the music, falling back into line with the rest of the people on the dance floor. The folk music played louder as the song came to an end, and you gave a little bow to your dance partner, just as the next song started.

'Nope. I don't like him.'

'You know, you could stop moaning about the men who flirt with her, and actually _ask her out_.'

'Pfft.' Dean gave his brother a dirty look, before his eyes drifted back to you. 'She wouldn't be interested. We're just friends. She made that clear enough.'

'Yet again, your lack of perception astounds me.' Sam chuckled. 'She's got a thing for you, Dean.'

'No, she doesn't.'

Sam rolled his eyes, going back to his plate of food. 'Whatever. If you don't make a move, Fletcher is going to. And she might decide to stay here, give up helping us, get married and have lots of little blonde jock babies with him.' Dean's face dropped at the thought, his arms dropping to his side, as Sam shook his head. 'I mean, if you're so sure she's not interested, maybe that's for the best. You can move on.'

His brother stared, watching as Fletcher pulled you close, close enough to kiss you, before twirling you around. The smile on your face was wide and genuine, and Dean's heart thumped into his stomach like a lead weight. 'I don't want to move on.'

'Then go dance.'

His eyes widened. 'Dance?'

Sam nodded. 'You're gonna have to loosen up, dude. If you want the girl, go cut in.'

Dean swallowed hard, before taking a deep breath. He gathered his courage, before stepping out into the crowd. He dodged a few feet and arms, making his way over to where you were dancing with Fletcher, laughing.

'Excuse me.' He said, and you paused, looking at him as Fletcher glowered behind you. Dean fixed his most charming smile on his face, and you smiled back. 'Mind if I cut in?'

'Of course not.' Fletcher looked like he was seething as you turned to him, placing a hand on his chest. 'You don't mind if Dean has this dance?' The other man visibly controlled himself, placing a kiss on your cheek.

'Of course not. I'll get a drink.' You turned back to Dean, who grinned triumphantly as Fletcher glared at him before moving off.

'Have you ever danced like this before?' You asked Dean, who suddenly looked nervous as he looked around the crowd of dancing people, shaking his head. 'It's easy. Just followed the crowd. Go with the music.' You took his hands, and pulled him along, copying everyone around you. Within minutes, Dean managed to gain control over his clumsy feet, and he was laughing with you as you both moved around the room.

The song finished, and you bowed towards him, holding his hand, just as the host came onto the stage.

'Now, we've got the traditional archway dance. Couples, take your positions. I want one line of ladies, and one line of gentleman.'

You separated from Dean, standing opposite him on the dancefloor, both of you still smiling at the other. Looking down the line, you saw your mother had pulled Sam from the sidelines, and you giggled, wondering how he'd cope with that. By now, your mom had had a few glasses of wine, and despite being happily married to your dad, she could get handsy. Sam looked terrified.

The music started, and the announcer called instructions, which you followed, coming in close to Dean and then backstepping away, repeating the action until he called for the ladies to stay still. For all his complaining, Dean looked like he was enjoying himself.

The dance continued, until the announcer called for an archway, where the couples went through hand in hand, starting a new arch at the end. By the time the dance finished, you and Dean were both panting, and you found yourself in need of a drink.

'I'm so thirsty.' You gasped, laughing as Dean kept trying to pull you into the next dance. 'I need a drink.' He pouted, but followed you off the dance floor nonetheless, catching a glimpse of his brother dealing with your rather exuberant mother. 'They look like they're having fun.' You giggled and Dean waved at Sam, who sent a death glare his way.

'Y/N.' Fletcher's voice made you jump. 'I got you a vodka and coke. Your favourite?' You smiled, accepting the drink, despite the fact that it had stopped being your favourite five years ago. You preferred the harsh taste of whiskey now, and often shared a bottle with Dean when he needed to chill out. Your eyes met his, and he cleared his throat. Fletcher's head snapped around, but he composed himself and smiled sweetly at you. 'Would you like to come outside for some fresh air? We haven't spoken in so long, I'd like to catch up.'

Dean's scowl was deep, but you were oblivious to the rivalry brewing, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the hunter's cheek. 'I'll be back in a bit, Dean, okay?'

And you were gone.

Sam, having escaped from your mother, came up behind Dean, frowning at your retreating form. 'She's gone off with him. Didn't you...you know?'

'I didn't get a chance.' Dean muttered, resignation making his shoulders slump. 'Now she's gonna stay here and have stupid blonde babies, and forget all about her life with us.'

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, opening his mouth to comfort him, when your mother appeared again, shaking her head.

'You two. I need to thank you for taking such good care of my baby. She never used to be so...' She searched for the word before smiling widely. 'Free. She's happy. Doing something she feels is worthwhile. Not that she'll tell me what that is.' Mrs Y/L/N laughed loudly. 'But you, Dean, are as much of an idjit as her father was. Took him six months to simply buy me a coffee.' She tapped Dean hard in the chest. 'Don't let her go with Fletcher. That boy never treated her right.' She sniffed. 'Besides. He's a boring accountant.' Sam caught your mother as she stumbled and laughed again, a few sheets to the wind. 'Go get her.' She whispered, as if she were conspiring, letting Sam bear her weight.

'I think Mrs Y/L/N has a point, Dean.' Sam smiled, before grimacing as your mom hung off his neck, making comments about his lovely hair, and how her husband had once had lovely hair. 'Go get your girl.'

Dean took a breath, before nodding once curtly and pushing through the crowd. Sam watched him go, supporting your mother firmly, before looking down at her. 'Let's go find your husband, yeah?'

*****

You shivered in the cooler night air, wrapping your arms around yourself. Fletcher grinned, leading you down towards the park, placing an arm over your shoulder. He leant on you, too much, and he didn't smell right, but you pushed it down, trying to remember the way you'd felt about him when you were a teenager. He smiled, and you returned the expression, huddling into his side.

'Cold, Y/N?' He asked, and you nodded, thinking he'd offer his jacket, but he just grinned, leading you over to the bench outside the play area, sitting you down. 'God, you're just as gorgeous as you were when we were teenagers.' He smirked, pushing your hair from your face where it had come loose. 'I always regretted letting you go.'

You smiled bashfully, looking down, just as his finger forced your chin back up. 'Fletcher, I know we -'

He took you by surprise, pressing his lips to yours, and your eyes went wide, unable to comprehend what was happening. His mouth was cold and too wet, and he tasted like cheap scotch and...your hands found his shoulders, pushing him off you, off of the bench, and onto the floor.

'What the hell, Y/N!' Fletcher yelled, getting to his feet and brushing himself down. 'Don't tell me you're just as frigid as you were back then?'

You scowled, remembering exactly why you and Fletcher broke up in the first place. He couldn't keep it in his pants and wasn't happy to wait until you were ready. Dick. 'I wasn't frigid, you douchebag. I was sixteen.'

'Whatever.' He continued to brush at imaginary dirt as you crossed your arms and glared. 'Bet you're spreading it for those two jocks in there, right?'

Your eyes widened in shock at his words, and before he knew what was happening, you'd tackled him to the floor, pulled off one of his stupid Italian leather shoes, and started hitting him around the head with it. You chose your words carefully, but there were a few repeats as you slapped him with his own footwear.

Strong arms circling your waist made you pause and look back, and Dean had hold of you. He was sniggering, as Fletcher lay on the floor practically sobbing. When you were a few feet away and upright, held firmly in Dean's arms, he got up, sniffing and composing himself with as much grace as he could muster.

'You're insane.' He huffed. 'Always have been. And here I thought we could have a chance.'

'You don't even _know_ me.' You hissed.

Dean chuckled, before clearing his throat, as Fletcher glared. 'You're welcome to the crazy bitch.' He held his head high, nose pointed in the air as he stomped past the both of you, and you turned to Dean's green gaze, before hoisting Fletcher's shoe through the air. It hit the back of his head spot on, and he tripped, landing in a bush.

You and Dean burst out laughing, as the stumbling Fletcher got up, grabbed his shoe, and fled with his dignity in tatters.

'That was a good aim. Why don't we ever take you hunting?' Dean asked, hooking his arms around your waist.

'Because I don't like gore. And shoes are one thing – bullets are another.' Your grin matched his, and he tightened his hold, just as you realised exactly what he was doing. 'Er, Dean?'

He was looking at you like he never had before – not that you'd noticed anyway. 'Yeah?'

'We're, erm, you're...what's going on?'

He looked down, as if suddenly realising what he was doing, his grip faltering, before resolve dropped into place over his face. 'I'm...Y/N?'

Confusion clouded your expression. 'Yeah?'

His lips pressed against yours, but unlike the kiss with Fletcher, this one was warm and soft and welcoming, sending a shiver down your spine to curl your toes like you were in a goddamn fairytale. His hands splayed across the bottom of your back, pushing you into his lower half, his entire body warming you. Your hands grabbed the loose fabric of his shirt, clutching him like your life depended on it.

As you parted, both of you gasping for air, your eyes were darkened, and he smiled. 'You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. Seeing you with that douchebag.....'

'I never thought you liked me like that. I mean, you're always going off with other women and -'

Dean had the good grace to appear sheepish. 'I guess it always came back to you. I thought you were too good for me.'

You raised an eyebrow. 'You're an idiot, Dean Winchester.'

'So your mother already told me.' He chuckled.

'Shit! Sam!' You glanced over his shoulder towards the town hall, and Dean shook his head.

'You know what? I'll owe him. I'm sure he's dealing just fine with your mom.' He took your hand, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles. 'I wanna get you back to the motel and find out what I've been missing.'

'Dean...' You groaned, feeling his hand slip under your dress, caressing your thigh.

'What?' He asked, his voice low and close to your ear. 'What do you want?'

'You.'

*****

Dean may have broken a few speed limits getting back to the motel, and you both ignored his phone ringing as he carried you into the room he had been shared with Sam, your legs wrapped around his waist, your core pressed into his hardness as he kicked the door shut and stumbled over to the bed. There were hands everywhere as you stripped each other, desperate to feel each other, lips barely parting in between ripping clothes off.

Eventually, he had you naked and writhing underneath him, your hands pinned above your head as he kissed over your jawline and down to your breasts, paying attention to the swell of them before running his tongue around your nipples, making you gasp and whimper for him. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to the noises you made, and you felt his cock bounce against your thigh.

'Dean -' You gasped, as he grazed his teeth across your left nipple, before releasing your hands and moving down. 'No, wait -' You reached for him, just as his tongue brushed the top of your cleft, his eyes meeting yours quizzically. 'Can you...I wanna taste you too.' You felt shy, despite not being a virgin, your first time with Dean was something you'd had fantasies about.

He apparently liked the idea of you tasting him, and he stood straight, not ashamed of his nakedness in the slightest, climbing behind you on the bed and laying down. You turned, on your knees, about to pay _very_ close attention to the parts of him you'd always thought about, when his large hands closed around your waist and moved you so your legs were either side of his head.

'Now, _this_ is a view.' He muttered, pressing your ass down. You lost all concentration as his tongue ran along your slit, and a loud moan escaped from your throat.

'Fuck, Dean.'

'Oh sweetheart. Dirty mouth.' He thrust his hips up a little, drawing your attention back to his hard length. 'Put it to good use.' You giggled, then groaned again as he sank his tongue into you, and you knew payback was only fair. Closing your hand around him, you licked his tip, before sliding your mouth over him.

Payback didn't quite go as expected. The second you hollowed your cheeks and ran your tongue over him, he growled against your open cunt, you shrieked around his cock at the sensation, prompting him to do it again. As he dragged his tongue from your hole down to your clit, you came, putting every ounce of energy into sucking his cock as you moaned around him, and he had to pull away, his panting becoming a need for air.

'Shit, fuck, baby, Y/N, just like that...oh fuck.' He was arching up into your mouth now, half fucking you as you sucked him off, and you wondered if he was gonna finish in your mouth, the salty taste of precum giving you a glimpse of what could possibly come.

No pun intended.

Naturally, the unintended pun made you giggle, and Dean took the chance to pull you off his dick, rolling you to the side, and getting up, before laying alongside you, a frown on his face. 'What's so funny?'

'I made a joke in my head, and it distracted me.'

'I can't believe you're laughing whilst I'm here, naked.' He gave a fake pout and you shook your head, punching his shoulder playfully. Almost immediately, his demeanour changed and he pounced, settling between your legs on the bed, nipping at your breasts. 'I'll stop you laughing.'

His cock teased at your folds and your laughter became keening cries filled with need, which please him, and he slowly sank into you, moaning with you as he bottomed out. His lips met yours, and for long moments, you just lay there, content at the feeling of being so connected.

'You feel amazing.' He whispered, brushing his lips against your cheek, and you nodded, biting your lip. It was almost like Dean was made to fit you, but you weren't gonna say it out loud. No chick flick moments. 'Can I move?' He asked, and you twisted a little under him, giving him the permission he'd asked for.

He kept it slow at first, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in, relishing every second of your body accepting him. It was like a slow burn, stoking the fire in your belly until you were sure it would consume you. You didn't realise you were making the constant whimpering noises until Dean groaned loudly in your ear. 'If you keep making those little sounds, I'm gonna blow my lid, and I wanna feel you come around me at least once.' He grinned, pushing himself up off of your body with his arms, increasing his pace a little. 'This round anyway.'

'This round?' You gasped, pulling your legs up to give him a better angle. He leant back, watching his cock thrusting into you, his face tightening as he fucked you hard and steady.

'Fuck, baby.' He grunted. 'Watching you take me so well, like you were made for my body.' His eyes met yours and he gave a sharp thrust, bringing his hand up, his thumb brushing over your clit. It added to the ridiculous amount of stimulation you were already dealing with and the world came crashing down on you like a stampede. You cried out, bucking underneath him, and his eyes went back to where your bodies joined. 'Yes, come on sweetheart, come on my cock. Wanna watch you.'

You nodded, biting your lip so hard you thought you tasted blood, and Dean made a noise deep in his chest, his cock driving into you harder as he fell forward, losing control as his own climax washed over his body, his hips thrusting erratically, the warmth of his come pumping into you extending your own pleasure.

When he was done, he kissed your nose, which was adorably sweet, and rolled off, padding across the floor to clean up. He handed you a towel, and you smiled, feeling a little bashful, which was stupid considering he'd just fucked your brains out.

His phone rang, and he picked it up, standing naked in the middle of the motel room as you tried to locate your underwear.

'Sam?' You looked up, feeling a little guilty. 'Yeah, we, er, well – no, you told me to go get her.' A pause, and Dean giggled. 'She did what? Dude.' He nodded. 'Yeah, yeah, we'll come back. Just gotta put some clothes on.' You vaguely heard Sam's voice on the other of the phone as he yelled. 'Well, what did you expect?' Another pause. 'We'll be back in a minute.' He hung up and tossed his phone over the room as you sought out your dress underneath his pile of clothes. 'Your mom is apparently driving him nuts. Tried to grope him. What are you doing?'

You stopped, underwear halfway up one leg. 'We have to go rescue Sam. You said we were going back.'

Dean's grin was lecherous.

'I lied.'

 


End file.
